Love Potion Number Weasley
by lovewriting18
Summary: I left sixth year the handsome, popular, ladies man. I boarded the Hogwarts Express seventh year with the same persona, but then he walked into my compartment. He changed everything. From the first moment I saw him I knew that this year was not going to be easy. Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood falling for Head Boy Percy Weasley. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story that popped into my head! I hope you all like it! This one is going to be in Oliver's point of view. I'm not sure how it sounds in first person, so let me know if you like it or want me to do the rest in third person! If you want feel free to check out my other stories! They are: First Comes Love (Marcus Flint/Percy Weasely), I Think I Wanna Marry You (Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley), Mama Bear (Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley), To Love A Dragon (Draco Malfoy/OC), and The Heart's Flame (Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley). Writing out all the pairings of my stories made me realize that I might have a small obsession with Percy XD I kind of have an idea where I want this story to go, but I'm not a hundred percent sure yet. So bear with me! **

**Disclaimer: Original characters and plot belong to J.K. Rowling. I only take the characters and have fun. **

I wave one last time at my parents before boarding the Hogwarts Express. I squeeze past people into the hallway.

"Hey Oliver!"

"Oi! Wood! Nice to see ya!"

"Can't wait to see what you bring to the pitch this year, Ol!"

I smile at the comments and shake a few hands. I walk through the train searching for an empty compartment.

"Oliver!"

I spin around and smile at Katie Bell. She hugs me tightly.

"How are you?" she asks.

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Wonderful. I'm glad to be back."

"Yeah? Ready for Quidditch?"

"Of course! My brother and I practiced all summer long!"

"Good, because I have a few tough strategies that I think will get us the cup."

"Great!"

I smile and clear my throat. Katie lowers her gaze.

"Hey," she says, "Do you wanna share a compartment with me?"

"Sure thing. Lead the way."

She smiles and I follow her to an empty compartment.

"Have you seen Angelina or Alicia?" I ask, taking a seat.

She shakes her head, "Not yet. I saw Harry a few minutes before I ran into you, and the Twins, but not the other girls."

"I haven't seen any one yet. We ran a little bit late today. Thought we were going to miss the train."

Katie laughs, "You could probably just fly to Hogwarts. You're a fantastic flyer."

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself."

"You think so? I think I'm too slow..."

"Stop. You're a great flyer. Don't tell anyone else this, but you're one of the best."

Katie blushes and giggles. I smiles. _She's kind of cute. Her laugh is adorable. Summer did wonderful things for her..._

"So, Oliver, what did you do over the holiday?" Katie asks.

I blink and look away from her body, "I had a family reunion, but other than that, I played Quidditch and went to a few Quidditch matches."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Um, I hope you don't mind my asking, but did you see any friends?"

"Not really. I have a few muggle friends back home that I saw a few times, but not too often."

"Do they know you're a wizard?"

"Only Mary. She only knows though because she came over and saw me flying on my broom a few years ago."

"Mary?"

"Yeah. She and I go way back. I love that girl."

Katie tugs at a string on her shirt, "You do?"

"Yeah. Oh! No! She isn't my girlfriend or anything!"

Katie grins, "No?"

"No. She's like a sister to me. We've known each other since we were very little."

"Well that's wonderful."

"Yeah."

Katie runs a hand through her hair, "Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"So, we've known each other for a few ye-"

We look up as the door slides open.

"Excuse me, but every other compartment is full. Mind if I join you for a bit?"

My jaw drops when I see Percy Weasley. No longer was he the tall lanky boy from sixth year with glasses too big for his face, but he had put on a few pounds and not in fat but in muscle. While his clothes are still a little nerdy, they are more flattering and his glasses aren't those hideous horn rimmed things he wore, but a simple pair or black rectangles. His skin isn't pasty white, but has some color, making him look a little healthier. _He looks good..._

"Um, it's alright with me, I guess. Oliver?" Katie asks.

I blink and look at her, "Huh? Yeah, sure."

Percy smiles, "Thank you. After chasing the Twins around I need a rest."

He walks in, shuts the door, and sits next to Katie. She smiles.

"Oh, you're Head Boy! I guess I saw that coming though."

Percy grins and pushes his glasses up, "Not to sound arrogant, but I'm not surprised that I'm Head Boy. However, I still consider it quite an honor."

I tug at my collar. _Is it hot in here?_ I watch as Percy leans back and crosses his legs at the ankles, causing the fabric to rise. I stare at the white ankles, the long legs, the hips, the torso, the toned arms crossed over his chest, the pale neck, the high cheekbones, the bright smile, the nose, the sparkling blue eyes, and the mass of curly red hair. _Beautiful..._

"Oliver."

I look at Katie. She touches my knee.

"Are you feeling okay? You're awfully sweaty."

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just a bit warm in here."

"It is rather muggy in here, isn't it?" Percy remarks, undoing the top two buttons of his blue shirt.

I stare at the small handful of red hair that starts to peek out of the new opening. I swallow a gasp as my pants become uncomfortable. I clear my throat and cross my legs. Katie and Percy give me strange looks.

I smile, "So, Percy, what did you do over summer?"

**What did you all think? Leave me a little review please! :D Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, a little bit of feedback! So, here's an update! I hope you all like it! :D**

I look up as the door to the common room opens. Percy walks in, a proud grin on his face.

"Hello, Perce. No rounds tonight?"

He shakes his head, "Not tonight. Apparently the Head Boy and Head Girl get one night off every week. Dumbledore said we deserve it."

"Leave it to Percy to not take advantage of the situation."

I look up at one of the Weasley twins. I can never tell them apart. Every time I think I can, they switch names.

"What are you talking about, Fred?" Percy asks.

Fred grins, "The Head Boy and Head Girl get a night off of rounds. I've known plenty of Head Boys and Head Girls to know that that has never happened before."

"What are you on about?"

"Don't you see? Dumbledore is doing you a favor. You and Peneleope have been together for a while now, and you get a night off of rounds. Why not take advantage of it? You know, in an empty classroom or something?"

George nods, "No staff but Dumbledore would know."

"And Dumbledore wouldn't care."

"He's too old to care."

Percy balls his hands, "Alright you two. First, I would never take advantage of Dumbledore. Second, I would never disrespect Penelope enough to have a rushed, intimate moment hidden in some dusty room."

"But come on Percy. I know you've got a stick up your arse-"

"Five points from Gryffindor."

"What? Why?"

"Inappropriate language. We are not at home boys. This is an educational facility."

Percy brushes past us and up stairs. I grin at the dumbfounded faces of the twins.

"Hey Oliver?"

I look up at who I think is Fred, "Yes?"

"Does Percy ever talk about what he does with Penelope. I mean, they've been together for over a year now."

"I know he's the biggest nerd at the whole school, but he has to be capable of something. They're seventeen. There's no way they just sit and talk. I don't think she'd still be around if he wasn't." George says.

I smile, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

I hurry away from the protests up to my room. Knowing them they'll stop at nothing until they find out about Percy's love life. I personally don't know much about it myself, but they don't need to know that. I shut and lock the door.

"Leave it to the twins..." I falter when I see Percy sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Percy?" I ask, "You okay?"

He looks up at me, "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Of course. We've known each other for seven years. You can tell me anything."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"What?"

"I care an awful lot about Penny, I really do. She's smart, beautiful, sweet, and she's just wonderful. I have no problem snogging her. It's just, last year..."

"What happened last year?"

"Well, after she was cured from the mandrakes, I just couldn't leave her side. You know this. I was scared to lose her again, so she and I spent a lot of time together. Now, it's only logical that when you spend a lot of time with someone you'll run out of things to talk about. So, naturally, we just started to focus on the physical part of our relationship."

I can feel my face heat up. _This is getting awkward..._

"She and I started to snog all the time it seemed, and with the school year coming to an end, we were running out of time. So, one night, she and I went up to the Astronomy Tower for what I presumed was going to be a good snog when all of a sudden, we started to take the next step. Well, she unbuttoned her blouse for me and..."

I focus my gaze on the floor, "And?"

"I...couldn't...she was lovely. She is lovely. I mean, I've never seen...and believe me, they were wonderful, but I while I kept telling myself that they were lovely my body just wouldn't react the way it was supposed to. Now I'm afraid it'll happen again."

It dawns on me what he was saying, "Basically she showed you her breasts and you couldn't form an erection."

I smile as his face turns as red as his hair.

"Is something wrong with me?"

I laugh, "No! It's not like you can just look at a girl's breasts and be ready to have sex right then."

He looks at me with wide eyes, "Intercourse! Who said anything about intercourse?"

"Percy, calm down. I'm not saying you need to do that, I'm just saying that you can't just look at her chest and expect to be completely turned on. There needs to be something else involved, like snogging or let her feel you up."

"Feel me up?"

I can't help but drop my jaw, "Come on, Perce. With Charlie Weasley as your brother, you don't know what that means?"

He shakes his head. I sigh and sit next to him.

"You, my friend, have a lot to learn."

"I do, don't I? I guess maybe I should've spent more time away from the books..."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with books, it's just now time for you to focus on your body. You've got a girlfriend who is clearly ready for the next step, we just need to help you catch up."

"We? So you'll help me, you know..."

He glances toward his lap. I laugh.

"No. I can't actually help you get it up, but I'm very experienced with the ladies. I can give you a few tips to maybe help you find what arouses you, but that'll ultimately be up to you."

"Thank you, Oliver! You're a great friend!"

He flings his arms around me. I grin and hug him back.

"You're welcome. I'm always here if you have any questions. Except questions about Transfiguration. You're on your own there."

He laughs and leans back. I can't help but laugh with him. He looks so carefree when he laughs. For as long as I've known him he's always had a very serious persona. Sure, he can tell a few jokes and we've shared a few amusing nights in our dorm, but overall he's very serious. It is very rare to see him laugh. I like it, a lot.

"Oliver, can I ask for a favor?"

I nod, "Of course."

"Don't tell the twins...please. They'll never let me live it down."

"I would never tell them this."

"Thank you."

He smiles and walks over to the desk to sort through his books.

_"That's for me to know and you to find out."_

I smile, "We'll just let them find out the exact opposite."

**Yay! What did you think? Oliver's gonna help Percy with Penelope...let's see how that will go. Review and tell me what you all think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! I hope you like it! **

I sit next to the twins the next morning for breakfast. They smile and I cringe at the mashed up food spilling from their mouths. They can be so gross. I see Percy across the hall talking to Penny. He looks nervous and keeps fidgeting, like he's unsure of what to do. His hands hang limply at his sides. _He's so awkward..._

Penny grabs one of his hands and I watch as Percy visibly relaxes. She says something and his laugh reaches my ear, the same laugh that I heard last night. _So she's heard it too...I wonder if she's heard it more than I have._

"Wood? What are you staring at?"

I blink as George nudges my side.

"N-nothing." I say.

I load up my plate with a mountain of food and stuff as much of it as I can in my mouth.

"You're so gross Oliver."

I look up at Angelina. She looks up at me and pushes her plate away from her.

"Why are boys incapable of chewing?"

I shrug and keep eating, causing Angelina to scoot down the table.

"It's amazing, Wood. You are the worst eater at school, but you somehow get all the ladies. How?" Fred says.

I swallow and allow myself to burp, "I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm good looking."

"But we're good looking!"

"I don't know boys, I don't know."

I drink my pumpkin juice and over my cup I watch as Percy and Penny walk out of the Great Hall together, hand in hand. _I wonder where they're off too_.

"Alright boys, I've got a few strategies to plan out before I go to class. I'll see you around." I say.

The twins nod and I hurry out of the Great Hall. I spot Percy and Penny rounding a corner and I run after them. I slow when I hear their voices and crouch behind a statue.

"I know I've said it before, but I really missed you over the holiday." Percy says.

"I missed you too Percy."

"Our letters were wonderful, but I missed talking to you in person and hearing your voice."

She giggles, "Really?"

"Yes. I can listen to you talk all day."

"Some people don't like to hear me talk."

"What? Then they're fools. You have the most beautiful voice in the world."

"You're sweet, Percy."

I feel my face burn when their soft sighs meet my ears. _I'm intruding. I should leave._

"Percy, please."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just think we should get to class."

"But we have some time."

"I know, but I don't want to waste time."

"Waste time? Me wanting to kiss you is wasting time?"

"Yeah. You understand don't you? I mean, in the past when we've tried...it was a waste of time."

I bite my lip. _Wow...that was harsh_.

"Penny?"

"Sorry Percy. I have to go."

I push myself against the wall as Penny hurries past me. Percy follows her a moment later. I watch him as he walks with his head down.

"What good is a brain if the body it's in can't please someone?"

I feel my face fall and I want so desperately to hug him. _What doesn't she like about him? Yeah, he's completely awkward, but he's so brilliant and caring and handsome. Wait, handsome?_ I shake my head and hurry out of the corridor. I have to find a way to help Percy. I know he really cares about her, and as a friend I need to help him. But what is the problem here? Penny doesn't think Percy has it in him physically. How can I change that?

I spot Lee Jordan talking with a few girls from Hufflepuff. I wave and walk over to him.

"You know, ladies, I know I'm only a fifth year, but I'll bet you anything that I'd be better than those seventh years you hang around with."

The girls giggle and whisper to each other.

"I promise you, you won't be disappointed. I know I'm shorter than most boys here, but my genes accomodate my short height with...you know."

He glances down and I grin. _You sure do know how to be blunt._ The girls blush and continue whispering to each other.

"Lee, come here for a minute!" I say.

Lee grins and walks over, "Excuse me for a moment ladies."

"Aren't those the seventh year Hufflepuffs?"

"Yeah. They're totally into me!"

"That's awesome. So, are you really, you know..."

"Well, I may be exaggerating a bit. I mean, I'm not small by any means, but it doesn't hurt to exaggerate. I mean, you don't have that problem, so you don't understand."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fred and George have told me that you're pretty big, yourself. They've seen you in the showers, and they're pretty jealous."

_Perfect_. "They really think I'm big? I've always thought I was small."

"What? Why?"

"Well, you see, Percy..."

"Is he...?"

"Yeah. I never really noticed until a few days ago. He was changing and I happened to walk in, he's...he puts all other guys to shame. "

"Really? How does no one know this?"

I lift my brow, "Come on, Lee. It's Percy. He thinks he is above bragging."

Lee grins, "I can see that. I know he's got that girlfriend of his, but if other girls knew...he'd have his pick of the whole school."

I nod, "Yeah, so don't tell anyone."

"Of course not."

"Thanks."

I shake his hand and turn away, knowing full well that as soon as Lee finds the twins he's going to tell them that their brother has the biggest dick at Hogwarts. Personally, I've never seen it. Percy has never been more than shirtless in front of me, and even then he had his back to me. _Maybe one day I'll get the chance to verify this.  
_

* * *

I sit in my Transfiguration class that afternoon, the only class I have with Percy this year. He's taking a bunch of academic classes so he can get into the Ministry. To be a Quidditch player you don't need academics, so I only took the required classes this year. I sit at the table I usually share with Percy, waiting for him to enter. Professor McGonagall sits at her disk, reading a book.

"Did you hear about Weasley?"

"Which one? Percy?"

"Yeah. Apparently he's got a huge dick."

"What? No way."

"Nope. Heard it from Fred Weasley himself."

"Really?"

I smile at the conversation taking place behind me. Just as I thought, Lee probably told the Twins and they spread the news as fast as they could. A couple of girls from Slytherin sit at the table next to me. They keep their heads close and hide their giggles behind their hands. Penny sits behind them, her face bright pink. She keeps looking at the door while tapping her quill against the desk. Her face brightens and I look back to see Percy storm into the classroom. The whispers and giggles increase as Percy throws himself into the chair next to me.

"Hey Perce." I say.

He takes out his books and poises his quill over his parchement.

"You doing okay?" I ask.

"Just leave me alone." he whispers.

I nod and face McGonagall as she begins her lecture. Percy keeps his gaze fixed on his parchement and refuses to participate, even when McGonagall asks him a direct question. _He can't still be upset at what happened earlier with Penny, can he?_

After what seems like hours, class finally ends. Percy runs out and I have to sprint to catch up to him.

"Percy! Wait a moment! What's gotten into you? Are you feeling okay?" I ask.

People in the hall watch us. Percy puffs out his chest.

"There is nothing to see here. Continue about your day."

Some people walk away, while others simply focus their attention on the walls.

"Percy, what's wrong? You didn't seem like yourself in class today." I say, grabbing his arm.

"My relationship...my reputation...it's all over."

"What? Why?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"There's this rumor that's beind spread about me."

I let go, "Oh?"

"Yeah. Someone spread a rumor saying I have a rather large...well, you know."

"Okay?"

"I'm going to disappoint her so much."

"What are you talking about?"

He leans in close and his breath tickles my ear, "I'm anything but. She's going to expect this huge...thing and I don't have anything to show. When she sees she's going to tell the whole school. I'm going to be Hogwart's biggest joke!"

I lean back and look at the worry etched into his face. _This is my fault...I made a stupid choice._

"Perce, we need to talk about something."

"Percy!"

Penny pushes her way between us and wraps her arms around Percy's neck.

"Listen, about this morning, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I'll admit, I was mean. You don't deserve that. Do you forgive me?"

I swallow a bit of vomit as she presses her body against his. Percy's eyes widen a bit and he nods. _How could he not forgive you when you've got the top buttons of your shirt undone and you're all over him. Manipulative little bi-_

"Sorry Oliver. I'm going to escort Penny to her next class. Can we talk later?" Percy asks.

I nod, "Of course. I'll see you back in the dorm."

He smiles and allows Penny to lead him down the hall. I shake my head. _Nice job, Wood._

**Let me know what you think! The next chapter will be up very soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the lateness of this update! But here we go! Oliver/Percy goodness! **

The next few days are painful. Penny is all over him every chance she gets, and to be honest, Percy looks a little uncomfortable with it. But how can he not be. She sits on his lap in the Great Hall, and when I see them together in the Library, her chair is pushed right next to his. And how have none of the professors pointed out that her skirt is too short? She's also gotten mean. Ever since I spread that rumor girls have been approaching Percy. If Penny's around, she lashes out and scares everyone else away. She basically went from the quiet arrogant Head Girl to the Hogwarts Bitch.

"Oliver!"

I jump in my seat, causing me to spill my ink all over the rug in the common room. Percy crashes on the seat next to me.

"What's up, Perce?"

"I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Ow! My ear! You know you're practically on top of me right, you don't have to yell."

"Sorry, but I need your help! I desperately need you right now!"

"With what?"

He looks around the room to make sure the few other people in the common room aren't listening.

"What we talked about." he whispers.

"What?"

"Remember? About a week ago? You said you'd _help_ me?"

A lightblub flashes in my head, "Oh! Right! Yeah, let's go upstairs."

Percy practically sprints upstairs and I find myself struggling to keep up with him. Once inside our room he slams the door shut and mutters a locking and sound proof charm. He looks at me and I notice just how out of breath and unkept he is.

"Are you sure you aren't planning on killing me?"

"Oliver! This is serious! What just happened, I think I messed up! No, I know I messed up! I don't know!"

"Wait, slow down. What happened?"

"I was taking a walk with Penny when all of a sudden she pushed us into this broom closet. I thought she just wanted a snog, but oh no! That's not what she wanted at all."

"Percy...what happened?"

"She, well, it was awkward, but it was, I don't know...innapropriate of course but it was-oh my it was-"

"Percy!" I grab his shoulders to stop his pacing, "What happened?"

"Penelepe performed fallacio on me."

_Was that some sort of Defense Against the Dark Arts spell we learned?_ "What? Did she hurt you?"

"What! No! Anything but!"

"Then what's this fall...whatever."

"Oral intercourse! She performed oral intercourse on me!"

I step away from him. _Not expecting this..._

"Exactly! I don't know what to think! We were in the dark and I couldn't see what she was doing and then all of a sudden, there was her mouth and things were happening."

"Um...well, what's the problem?"

"I've done some research in the restricted section about all sorts of sexual activities couple can engage in together."

"Really? I think you're the only person who researches this stuff."

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared, Oliver."

I smile, "I don't think you can really prepare for sex."

"No one said anything about sex. Clean up your mind."

I shrug and sit on my bed, "Continue."

"Well, I've done quite a bit of reading about oral intercourse and I read that a male can perform it on a female-"

"Okay stop. This is getting way too descriptive. What is your point?"

Percy looks at the floor, "Should I perform on her?"

"Um...do you think you should?"

"I don't know. I want to make her happy."

"Well, here's my question for you. Does she make _you_ happy?"

He sits next to me on the bed but keeps his eyes fixed on the floor, "Y-yes."

"That was the most unsure yes I have ever heard."

"Oliver...I have a confession."

"What's up?"

"It didn't feel right."

"What didn't?"

"What she did to me. It didn't feel right. It felt wonderful, don't get me wrong. But it didn't feel right. Like it wasn't done for the right reason or something. Or with the right person."

I put my arm around his shoulders, "Maybe it wasn't the right person. I know you care about her a lot, but maybe she isn't the right person to do this. If she was, I don't think we'd be having this conversation."

He nods.

"But hey, I'm just a friend. You're the only person that can really decide if she is the right person for you."

He turns and hugs me, practically climbing into my lap.

"You're more than a friend Oliver. You're the best."

I smile, "That's what I'm here for, to be the best Quidditch player and best friend to the Head Boy Hogwarts has ever seen."

He leans back, "Thank you, Oliver. I think I know what I need to do."

_That was fast_. "What's that?"

"You said that Penny might not be the right person for me."

"Yes."

"Well, how can I know that if I don't give myself the chance to find the right person?"

"True."

He jumps up fixes his hair in the mirror, "I'm going to go find Penelope, break up with her, and explore my options with the other girls at this school."

"Yeah, wait what?"

"I'm gonna break up with her."

"Hold on a minute, don't you think that's a bit rash?"

"Well, how else am I going to know if she's the right girl for me or not?"

"I don't know, but don't break up with her. You need to think about these things. Maybe give her one more shot. Spend an evening with her and after that judge whether or not she's worth it."

"I...I don't think I can do that by myself."

"Well, you have to. Only you can decide."

"Will you help me?"

"Well, like I told you before, I can't actually help you make the decision, but I guess I can help you talk things out."

Percy smiles, "Great. I have a brilliant idea!"

"What's that?"

"We're going to Hogsmeade this weekend. You, me, Penelope and a girl of your choice can double date."

"Oh, um, sure."

"Thank you. I'm going to go tell her. See you later!"

He hurries out of the room and I realize that I get to spend an evening with my best mate, a bitch, and girl who would probably prefer Percy over me. _I should've just let him break up with her._

**And there you go, Percy questioning his relationship. What will happen on this Hogsmeade double date? Review and let me know what you think! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, hello, hello! Sorry again for the lateness of these updates...I'm almost on summer vacation and then there will be more of these! WOO! But here you go! Enjoy!**

Here I am at Hogsmeade. I brought Katie with me, because I knew the twins were planning to prank her. So I decided to cut the girl some slack. I know she's a bit young, but she is pretty cute.

She and I meet up with Percy and Penny at the Three Broomsticks. Katie blushes when Percy hugs her. I bite my lip to keep from laughing, knowing exactly why she's blushing.

"So, Oliver, how's Quidditch going?" Penny asks.

"Great. The team's looking wonderful. It seems like everyone's at least been on their broom sticks over summer, which is wonderful."

Katie smiles, "Does that mean we'll get shorter practices?"

"Far from it. Just because your flying skills are great doesn't mean your Quidditch skills can go without improvement."

She rolls her eyes. I grin and wrap my arm around her shoulders. The four of us sit in an awkward silence together, but I expected this much. Percy is too awkward to initiate a conversation, Penny's death glare is set on Katie, and Katie just looks uncomfortable.

"So, Penny, how's Head Girl treating you?" I ask.

"Oh it's wonderful, especially knowing who the Head Boy is!"

She snuggles into his side. He smiles tightly and wraps his arm around her. She giggles and kisses his check. I avert my eyes.

"Oi! Perce!"

"Check it out!"

"We built some-"

"-thing for your-"

"-double date!"

The twins suddenly appear at our table, holding about a dozen vials of red liquid. Percy closes his eyes.

"Boys, just walk away. Go bother Ron. Please. I'm tyring to enjoy myself."

One of the twins-George?-grins, "But brother, this will help you with that!"

The twin who I think is Fred nods, "What we have concocted is a new potion that for one hour makes you feel like you're on top of the world. You will be so happy that you will feel ready for anything! You won't find anything to complain about. It will be one stress free hour."

Percy shakes his head, "Just please go bother someone else. With rumors of Black wandering around I can't afford to be 'on top of the world.'"

"Has this even be tested?" I ask.

"That's what Percy's for." Fred says.

"But we're almost positive it will work." George adds.

"Is it free?" Penny asks.

"Yes. Testers get these bottles for free."

"I'll take one."

She grabs one of the bottles and smiles at Percy. He cocks his head in confusion.

"Anyone else? No? At least one of you knows how to trust us."

They thank Penny and walk away.

"I highly suggest you throw that away." Percy says.

Penny shakes her head, "I want to see what this will do. I didn't just confiscate this for nothing."

"You confiscated it? That was very clever of you."

She smiles and kisses him.

"You know what, I could use a Butterbeer." she says, "Anyone else want one?"

We all nod. She walks away to get our drinks. I lean over the table.

"Perce."

He leans over until our heads are nearly touching.

"What do you think so far?" I ask.

"I don't know yet. Everytime I feel she isn't right for me, she does something that proves me wrong."

"What has she done that makes you feel she isn't right?"

"I just don't really appreciate the public displays of affection. She likes to be really close and snuggle and kiss me in public, but that's a little too much sometimes."

I nod, "Have you told her that?"

"No, I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Well look at you two. Percy, you've never told me how close you and Oliver are."

Percy leans back as Penny scoots next to him. She hands out our Butterbeers. She hold out hers to Percy.

"You know Percy, I'm really happy we're together. You're absolutely wonderful." she says.

He gulps, "You are too. I'm happy as well."

"To happiness."

He clinks her glass and takes a big swig of his drink. I turn my head to keep from laughing.

"Whoa...this tastes strange. Oliver, you'll consume just about everything. Taste this."

He hands me his drink. I sniff it and take a sip. It does indeed taste different, but not in a bad way. Just different. I hand it back to Percy.

"Yes, it is very strange." I say.

"Maybe you just got a bad glass." Penny says.

_Why does she look so happy?_ I shake my head and drink my own Butterbeer.

We settle into a comfortable conversation. I allow myself to lean back, relax, and just enjoy myself. Katie leans into my side and I pull her closer to me. Percy opens us and shares this elaborate story about how when he was little, he convinced Ron that to keep the spiders away he had to prance around the room wearing one of Ginny's dresses and I laugh too loudly, causing him to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Wow, Oliver, I've never seen you so...loud." Katie says.

"And Percy, you're so happy! This is great! It's been just about an hour. I can't believe they actually did it."

Percy takes a deep breath, "Oh Merlin...I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

"You know what, today is just a great day." I say.

"I completely agree with you, Ollie. Today is just fantastic."

"The weather is perfect."

"This Butterbeer is perfect."

"And I'm sitting here with the perfect person."

Katie gasps. She looks up at me and blushes.

"Really?"

"Yes."

She leans forward and kisses me. Something in my head is telling me that this isn't right but I allow myself to kiss her back. She's positively the best kisser at Hogwarts. Much to my disappointment she leans back, a smile gracing her face. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Penny and Percy are now attached at the lips. I lean down and capture Katie's lips again. She wraps her arms around my neck. I just can't get enough of her...

"I have to pee."

I laugh in her mouth.

"Really Perce?"

His face turns red from laughter, "I really do. I gotta pee, Ol!"

"You know what, so do I. Let's go together."

"Alright. Girls go together all the time. Let's see what the hype is about."

Percy follows me as we walk over to the loo. He stands next to me as we relieve ourselves. We're both still sort of laughing. When we're done and our hands are clean, Percy looks at me.

"Ol?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really great."

"You're pretty amazing yourself."

He grins, and it's that smile. I love that smile. It's absolutely perfect. At that moment, everything is perfect. That smile, his hair, his eyes, his glasses, his nose, his freckles...everything about Percy is just perfect. Percy's smile begins to fall and before I can stop myself, I lean forward and kiss him. He's tight lipped and he pushes against my shoulders.

"Oliver what are you doing?"

"Kissing you." I say, "You're too perfect not to kiss."

I lean forward and kiss him again. I think my heart actually skips a beat when he relaxes and leans into me. After a moment we separate. I sigh and catch his dazed eyes.

"I should go back to Penny." he whispers.

I watch as he walks slowly out of the loo, my lips tingling. I, Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, obnoxious eater, and ladies man, just kissed Percy Weasley.

**Did Oliver kiss Percy before or after the hour mark? I know this wasn't the best chapter, but I really wanted to get this out! So here you go! Let me know what you all think! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! I know it's been taking me a while to update and stuff, but I promise I'll get better soon! Thanks for sticking around though! Love you all! :D**

"Oliver? You still awake?"

I roll over to face Percy's bed. It's the middle of the night and our room is dark, so I can't actually see him, but I at least face his direction.

"What's up, Perce?"

"I...Can...can we talk about something?"

"What's on your mind? Is this about Penny?"

"Um, well, sort of, but I'm not sure."

I wait for him to continue.

"A-after we got back from Hogsmeade, she and I had to go through and do our rounds. After that, I walked her up to her dorm."

"And?"

"I kissed her good night like I always do."

I wait for a moment and he doesn't say anything else.

"Is that all?" I ask.

"I...I messed up."

"How? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you've kissed lots of girls so you seem to be the best person to talk to this about. Um, well, I...I think I was unfaithful. I, have you ever thought about kissing someone other than who you're supposed to kiss?"

_Percy? Unfaithful?_ "Did you kiss someone else?"

"Oh don't even begin, Oliver. You and I both know very well what happened this afternoon."

_Shit...he doesn't seem too happy about that at all._

"Perce, listen, I'm sorry. I had no intention of kissing you tonight. It just sort of happened. I wasn't thinking and I guess I really shouldn't have kissed you like that. I'm sorry. I have no idea what got into me."

"That isn't even the worst part, Oliver! The worst part is that when I kissed Penny good night all I could think about was kissing you! I got scared and ran away. I don't think I can face her after what I did. I'm such a terrible boyfriend!"

"No, Percy." I climb out of bed and walk over to his, "You aren't a terrible boyfriend. You just made a mistake. We all mistakes."

"Not me! Not the Head Boy!"

"Yes, even the Head Boy. Nobody is perfect. I mean, look at me. I am no where near as smart as you, and I've made many mistakes during Quidditch. It's okay to mess up once in a while."

"But I don't know what to do. Should I tell her that we kissed?"

"Well, I think you should at least explain why you ran off tonight. She deserves to know, and if that means telling her that we kissed, then tell her. I mean, it's not like you or I intended to kiss each other. It just happened in the heat of the moment."

"I guess you're right. It was just the heat of the moment."

I nod.

"And I'll just explain that to Penny. If she truly loves me as much as she says, she won't care. She'll understand and we can go back to the way things were."

_The way things were..._For some reason I feel a little disappointed, but I can't pinpoint what it is I actually feel disappointed about. _It's not like I wanted to kiss Percy, right? I mean he's a guy, my best mate. Not to mention he has a girl friend. A girl friend that he's been having second thoughts about all week, but a girl friend none the less. I must be tired._

"So, is everything okay now?" I ask.

"Yes, I think so. Thank you, Ol."

He leans over and hugs me.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night."

"Good night."

I return to my bed and pull the covers over me, suddenly feeling cold.

* * *

The next morning I plant myself in the Library, hurrying to finish a Charms essay that I have due tomorrow morning. I'll bet Percy probably finished it before it was even assigned.

"Mind if I sit here? All the other tables are full."

I shrug, not bothering to look up.

"Oh, is that the Charms essay?"

"Mmhmm." I nod.

"I finished mine on Friday."

"Good for you."

"You know, it's rude to not look up at someone when they're talking to you."

I sigh and look up, facing Penny.

"As you can see, I have quite a bit of work to do. I apologize if I'm being rude, but I just really need to get this done. So, if there's something you need, can it wait until after I finish?"

"I just wanted to talk a bit about Percy. He just hasn't been his usual self lately."

"Oh?" _Does she know he's questioning their relationship?_

"I just wanted to know if he's said anything to you. Is he having family troubles or something?"

"No, as far as I know his family is fine."

"Then it must be about the bloody rumor."

I feel myself pale, "What rumor?"

"Oh, you know, the one about Percy's large, well, you know."

"Um...yeah, I heard about that."

"Merlin knows that turned out to be completely false."

"Oh? Did it now?"

She nods, "I mean, you had to have seen it. You share a room with him for goodness sake. It's pretty pathetic. But he hasn't said anything to you about something that may be bothering him? He isn't talking to me, and I'm worried." _ Could she sound anymore bored?_

I crush my quill in my hand. _Who does she think she is, criticizing Percy like that?_

"You know what, we have talked. We've talked about a lot of things, actually. He's very concerned about something but I think it would be best if he told you himself."

She stares at me and taps her fingers on the table.

"You sure you can't tell me anything?"

"Positive."

"Well, alright. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He told me he was tutoring a group of second years in the Courtyard."

"Thank you."

She walks out and I finally release my damaged quill. I hope Percy decides to break up with her. J_ust when I thought she couldn't be more of a bitch, she proves me wrong. I guess she really is the best at everything. The best Ravenclaw, the best Head Girl, the best cold-hearted bitch...Percy can't be that small. She's probably too arrogant to know a decent sized package when she sees one. Either way, she is in no position to judge Percy so harshly like that. I should tell him what she said. I'll bet that will finalize his decision of whether or not to break up with her._

**I know, not much happened in this chapter, but I promise next chapter will be better!**


End file.
